Don't Make Me Worry
by baejin
Summary: Harusnya jam setengah duabelas malam itu waktunya Hansol tidur, tapi benda persegi panjang yang ada di atas nakasnya menjerit-jerit. Ha, Boo Seungkwan mampir ke rumahnya jam segini? / VerKwan GS.


Vernon/Seungkwan ficlet

GS!Seungkwan, fluff!

* * *

Hansol mengerang ketika mendapati ponselnya berbunyi dengan nada yang sangat keras. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, melirik jam yang menempel di dinding depannya. Ya ampun, jam setengah duabelas malam. Hansol ingin menyumpah, tapi ia adalah anak yang baik jadi ia menahan emosinya dan meraba-raba nakas, mencari benda persegi yang menjerit-jerit itu.

"Halo?" sapanya dengan suara serak, tidak mau repot melihat siapa yang menelepon.

Suara gadis yang sangat dikenalnya muncul mengaliri pendengarannya. " _Hansol…? Hansol, kau di rumah?_ "

 _Ya, di kasur, tadi sudah nyenyak_. Kalau yang meneleponnya itu Seokmin atau Chan, pasti Hansol sudah jawab begitu, tapi ia tidak tega dengan gadis ini. Mana bisa ia bilang hal sekasar itu.

Mau tak mau, ia juga makin terjaga karena mendengar suara di seberang yang terdengar khawatir. "Ya, di rumah. Ada apakah?"

" _Aku—apa di rumahmu ada perban dan obat merah? Adakah? Maukah kau membawanya keluar? Aku sudah di depan rumahmu_ …"

"Siapa yang luka? Kau terluka?"

Hansol langsung duduk, membuat kepalanya terasa berputar sejenak karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. Ia menyambar _hoodie_ dari balik pintu dan memakainya dengan satu tangan, bekerja beruntutan dengan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya dan turun ke lantai dasar, menyambar kotak P3K.

" _Bukan aku—eum—_ "

"Sebentar."

Hansol memelankan jalannya ketika melewati kamar ibunya, tidak mau membangunkan ibunya. Karena ayahnya sedang di luar kota, mungkin Hangyeol juga tidur di satu tempat. Maka sebisa mungkin, Hansol membuka pintu depan dengan perlahan. Ketika pintu berpernis coklat muda itu terbuka, ia dapat melihat Boo Seungkwan menggenggam ponsel di depan pagar rendah rumahnya.

Ia mendekati Seungkwan, mengamati seluruh tubuh Seungkwan dan mencoba menemukan apa yang salah. Selain ia kelihatan menggigil karena hanya mengenakan kaus lengan pendek dan celana selutut, Hansol tidak menemukan luka apapun. Ia mengernyit.

"Ada apa, sih?"

Tapi Boo Seungkwan malah meneteskan air mata dan menjawab dengan bergetar.

"Ta-tadi… Aku dengar suara kucing… Ternyata ia ada di dapurku, mungkin menyelinap lewat jendela… Tapi kucing itu mengeong-ngeong seperti kesakitan, dan aku lihat kaki belakang kirinya seperti habis terlindas… Aku tidak punya perban dan obat merah…"

Tapi yang ada di pikiran Hansol adalah hal lain. "Kau jalan ke sini sendirian di jam segini? Sendirian?"

Boo Seungkwan tahu mungkin Hansol akan marah atau bagaimana, tapi kucing itu begitu kasihan sampai ia menangis. Gadis berpipi tembam itu menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "Ma—maaf—habisnya kau tahu 'kan kalau semua keluargaku sedang di kota lain…"

Hansol sudah siap membuka mulutnya untuk melancarkan kalimat sarkastik lagi, tapi ia menahannya. Tidak tega juga ia melihat Seungkwan menangis seperti ini. Ia sampai tidak bisa menguap lagi karena rasa khawatirnya menghilangkan seluruh kantuk.

"Ya sudah, kuantar kau pulang."

Seungkwan tidak bilang apa-apa, mengikuti Hansol yang sudah hafal diluar kepala tentang rumah Seungkwan yang hanya beda sepuluh rumah darinya. Ia bisa merasakan aura Hansol yang berbeda dari biasanya—tentu saja. Ia pasti marah karena dibangunkan untuk hal seperti ini. Seungkwan jadi merasa serba salah.

Mereka hanya memakan waktu lima menit untuk sampai di rumah Seungkwan yang—untungnya—gadis itu tidak lupa menutup pintu sebelum keluar. Hansol mengayunkan pagarnya pelan hingga terbuka, lalu membiarkan Seungkwan membuka kuncinya dan masuk. Rumah itu terang benderang, lampu dinyalakan dimana-mana sehingga kesannya itu baru pukul delapan malam. Hansol menghela napas, duduk di kursi ruang tamu.

Seungkwan berjalan ke arah dapur, kembali dengan kardus kecil berisi kucing yang bahkan lebih kecil. Kucing itu tampaknya sehat-sehat saja, tapi begitu kardusnya ditaruh di lantai, Hansol dapat melihat satu kaki belakangnya berdarah dan kelihatan habis dilindas sesuatu.

Ia membungkuk, membuka kotak P3K-nya dan mengambil perban serta obat merah, lalu duduk di lantai.

"Tunggu, kurasa kita harus membersihkan lukanya dulu." kata Seungkwan, suaranya bergetar. Hansol mengambil alkohol dari kotak dan menuangkannya di kapas, lalu menempel-nempelkannya di antara kaki kucing itu. Selanjutnya, dibantu Seungkwan, ia memberi obat merah dan menutup lukanya dengan perban.

"Harusnya dibawa ke perawatan khusus binatang. Tapi kupikir begini sudah cukup, kalau dibawa ke sana biayanya mahal." ujar Hansol.

"Ya…" Seungkwan menyahut lemah. Sekarang kucing itu sudah terlihat lebih baik dan tampaknya ia mengantuk karena handuk lembut dan hangat yang ditaruh Seungkwan jadi alas kardusnya. Seungkwan menatap Hansol yang duduk tanpa ekspresi, masih memandangi kucing itu. Sekarang waktunya berhadapan dengan masalah soal Hansol. "Hansol, terima kasih, ya, sudah membantuku."

Hansol menghela napas. "Iya, Seungkwan."

"Kau marah karena kubangunkan jam segini? Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal itu…"

Gadis itu menunduk sampai poninya jatuh menutupi dahi. Hansol sendiri tidak berkata apa-apa, di otaknya masih tersusun kalimat-kalimat untuk membalas perkataan Seungkwan. Ia memandangi gadis itu, seorang teman masa kecilnya yang sekarang menjadi kekasih hatinya. Hansol begitu menyayangi Seungkwan, dari dulu. Meski gadis itu sering ceroboh dan melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya, seperti waktu ini misalkan.

"Hei, Kwan. Mari kuberitahu."

Hansol beringsut untuk mendekat, lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Seungkwan yang hangat. Seungkwan mendongak perlahan, menyatukan pandangannya dengan binar coklat muda Hansol.

"Aku tidak keberatan kau meneleponku jam segini, aku benar-benar tidak keberatan. Sungguh. Mana bisa aku marah kalau niatanmu menelepon itu dengan tujuan yang penting? Tapi, dengar, aku kesal karena kau bisa-bisanya pada jam segini, jam yang sangat rawan perampok, malah datang tanpa perlindungan apapun ke rumahku. Hanya dengan baju begini?"

Seungkwan menatap bajunya sendiri, bahkan tidak sadar sampai Hansol memberitahunya. "Aku—…"

"Jarak sepuluh rumah yang dekat itu bukan alasan bagimu untuk bisa ke rumahku kapan saja, Kwan. 'Kan kau bisa telepon aku dari rumah dan aku yang ke sini, tidak perlu sampai membahayakan dirimu dan membuat dirimu menggigil seperti tadi."

Seungkwan tersenyum kaku. "Hehe, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tadi langsung berlari ke rumahmu…"

"Kwan, kau harus benar-benar belajar untuk tidak ceroboh dan melakukan sesuatu tanpa pikir panjang. Saat tahu kau datang sendirian tadi, kepalaku langsung pening karena penuh memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan tentangmu. Aku khawatir sekali."

Hansol bukanlah tipe orang yang bicara banyak, tapi kali ini ia merasa harus begitu untuk memberitahu Seungkwan.

"Maaf, Hansol…"

Hansol gemas karena Seungkwan mengatakannya sambil berwajah memelas. "Tidak apa-apa. Sini kupeluk."

Seungkwan begitu saja berada di rengkuhan Hansol. "Berjanjilah untuk tidak membuatku khawatir lagi."

"Aku berjanji." kata Seungkwan.

"Aku bisa marah kalau kau mengingkarinya."

Seungkwan tertawa pelan. "Aku akan berusaha keras untuk tidak membuatmu khawatir."

"Bagus."

Hansol tersenyum puas. Seungkwan memang beda dari kebanyakan gadis lainnya. Mana ada gadis yang jam duabelas malam keluar rumah hanya untuk mencari perban dan obat merah untuk kucing? Mungkin hanya Seungkwan. Hansol tersenyum, meski Seungkwan ceroboh, tapi gadis itu tidak ada duanya. Ia mengelus-ngelus rambut Seungkwan sembari berbisik. "Aku sayang kau, tahu."

END

* * *

verkwan! entahlah, aku jadi produktif begini. kemarin publish meanie, terus soonhoon, yang ini verkwan. pengen buat seunghan juga tapi idenya hmm :(

yang ini simpel banget hehe, terinspirasi dari kisah nyata temenku soal kucing yang dia temuin.

feedbacknya ditunggu! terimakasih sudah membaca~


End file.
